


Диглоссия

by Lodowiec



Series: My translations [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Мэрис и Траун изучают прилагательные.
Relationships: Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: My translations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751749
Kudos: 4





	1. Первый вариант перевода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [diglossia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173715) by [barbiejedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiejedi/pseuds/barbiejedi). 



> Согласие Автора на перевод получено.
> 
> Ficbook/ссылка на Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9396913/24091973
> 
> Первый вариант перевода - с сохранением структуры текста и авторских обозначений прямой речи со всеми знаками препинания.
> 
> **Примечание Автора:**  
> \- «кавычки-ёлочки» - прямая речь на чеунхе;  
> \- "кавычки-лапки" - прямая речь на общегале;  
> \- курсив - письменность ауребеш.
> 
> Второй вариант перевода - без сохранения авторсого оформления.

Он пробует урок каллиграфии чеунха, позволяет им использовать его кисти и чернила. Чернила имеют глубокий темно-пурпурный цвет засохшей крови, что пугает Мэрис. Он поясняет, что это традиция, что для глаз чисса под лучами родного солнца они расщепляются на изумительное множество цветов. Чернила дорогие, они сделаны из раздробленных раковин редких брюхоногих моллюсков, которые живут в водных резервуарах под ледниками. Кар’дас вежливо заинтересован, но не впечатлен, и Траун признается, что элегантная система письменности – навык, который им, вероятнее всего, не понадобится, поскольку используется он в основном в рукописях в официальных книгохранилищах. Мэрис настаивает, и Траун соглашается продолжать обучение, пока это не мешает другим его обязанностям.

Ему удается достать для нее небольшой набор кистей и пузырек синтетических чернил. В свободное время она тренируется на листах переработанного флимси и представляет, как он будет доволен ее прогрессом. Между занятиями она стучит в дверь командирской каюты, желая показать ему свою последнюю попытку. Он сидит за столом, и она с гордостью показывает ему изображение. Он выражает похвалу легкой улыбкой, а затем замечает чернильное пятнышко на ее ладони - берет ее за запястье, поворачивает руку, откидывает рукав, видит, что она использовала чернила, чтобы составить громоздкие транскрипции слов чеунха на бедном ауребеше. Выражение его лица мрачнеет, бровь вопросительно поднимается.

Ее глаза опускаются, щеки наливаются румянцем. 

«Это помогать вспомнить,» - запинается она.

«Помогает МНЕ вспомнить,» - рассеянно поправляет он, все еще разглядывая ее руку. - "Почему именно таким способом?" - спрашивает он на общегале. - "Почему не используете ваш датапад?"

"Я не люблю искать слова," - отвечает она. - "Это слишком долго. "

"И такой способ помогает вам запоминать?" - снова спрашивает он.

«Так и есть.»

«Понятно,» - он поджимает губы, и она размышляет, не обидела ли его. – «Они оставят отметины.»

Она пожимает плечами. 

«Я не против.»

Он долго изучает ее, затем закатывает манжету левого рукава и обнажает перед ней запястье.

"Прилагательные," - говорит он. - "Пожалуйста."

Мэрис достает свой маленький набор кистей, пузырек с синтетическими чернилами. Она огибает стол с противоположной стороны, нежно берет его за руку и пишет слово _благородный_ вокруг его запястья. Затем _наблюдательный_ и _честный_ , и она закатывает рукав выше, освобождая место для слов _обходительный_ и _интуитивный_. Она прикусывает губу, отваживается взглянуть в его глаза. Они светятся и неподвижно взирают на нее.

"Это все, на что хватило места."

Он рассматривает слова и удовлетворенно кивает. 

«Пойдемте,» - говорит он, поднимаясь и приглашая ее следовать за собой. – «Я найду вам холст побольше.»

Полагая, что он собирается взять что-то из своей личной коллекции, она не удивляется, когда он ведет ее в свою каюту. Удивление наступает, когда она видит его, снимающего форменный китель, обнаженную грудь. 

«Джедаи,» - говорит он, присаживаясь на кровать. – «Расскажите мне о них. Напишите.»

Она кладет руку ему на грудь, мягко отталкивает назад, пока он не ложится горизонтально. Она взбирается на матрас и становится на колени рядом с ним, начиная с того места, где остановилась, - с чувствительной синей кожи на внутренней части локтя. _Джедаи - хранители мира_ , - пишет она, левая рука прижимается к его голове, в то время как она опускает кисть в чернила. Его глаза не следят за ее руками, но сфокусированы на ее лице, ее губе, которую она прикусывает, ее морщащемуся в концентрации лбу. Ауребеш льется на его ключицу, буквы ласкают поверхность его шеи, а затем скользят вниз по его груди. Она останавливается, чтобы снова смочить кисть, повествование движется обратно вверх, к другой руке, щекоча его локоть, а затем закручивается вокруг предплечья, оплетаясь вокруг его пальцев. Он поднимает руку, забирает кисть, укладывает Мэрис рядом с собой.

Он поднимает край ее рубашки, начинает с одного символа на ее талии – «женщина» – а затем наполняет его прилагательными, которые, щекоча кожу, расползаются по ее животу сложными рядами переплетенных символов. Одновременно другой рукой он успокаивает ее - она не должна забывать дышать, пока он пишет. Он снова обмакивает кисть и возвращается к существительному, на этот раз ответвляя вверх прилоги времени, места, обстоятельства. Он шепчет, в то время как пишет, и она закрывает глаза, чувствует слоги - то, как они скользят по ее коже. Прохлада чернил исчезает, когда они высыхают, и она задается вопросом, почему он - мастер каллиграфии и ценитель искусства - не пытается создать что-то свое.

Когда она спрашивает, он склоняет голову и любуется линиями, которые начертал.

«Другие создают,» - отвечает он. – «Я изучаю.»

«Вы объединяете,» - вторит она, а на общегале, - "синтезируйте."

Он кивает.

"Но я не создаю."

«Почему?» - спрашивает она, беря его руку, поднося ее к своей щеке. – «Вы умный. Вы знаете красоту.»

Алые глаза фокусируются на ее лице, настолько пристально, что она краснеет.

«Нет воображения. Я вижу только то, что есть.»

**********

Траун оказался прав касательно чернил. Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем узоры наконец начинают исчезать, и некоторые из них никогда не исчезнут полностью.


	2. Второй вариант перевода

Он попробовал преподать каллиграфию чеунха, позволил им использовать его кисти и чернила. Чернила имели глубокий темно-пурпурный цвет, словно засохшая кровь, и это испугало Мэрис. Он пояснил, что так традиционно принято, что для глаз чисса в лучах родного солнца они расщепляются на изумительное множество цветов. Чернила стоят того, что они сделаны из раздробленных раковин редких брюхоногих моллюсков, которые живут в водных резервуарах под ледниками. Кар'дас проявил вежливую заинтересованность, но не впечатлился, и Траун признался, что им, скорее всего, понадобится, поскольку он используется в основном для рукописей в официальных книгохранилищах. Мэрис настояла, и Траунился продолжить обучение, пока оно не мешало другим его обязанностям.

Ему удалось достать для нее набор кистей и пузырек синтетических чернил. В свободное время она тренировалась на отработанных черновиках из флимси и представляла, как он хвалит ее за упорство. В перерыве между занятиями она постучала в дверь командирской каюты, желая показать ему свою последнюю попытку. Он сидел за столом. Он выразил похвалу легкой улыбкой, а затем заметил чернильное пятнышко на ее ладони - взял Мэрис запястье, повернул руку, откинул рукав, обнаружил, что она использовала чернила, чтобы составить громоздкие транскрипции слов чеунха на бедном ауребеше. Выражение его лица помрачнело, бровь вопросительно поднялась.

Ее глаза опустились, щеки налились румянцем.

\- _Это помогает запоминать,_ \- запнулась она.

\- _Помогает **мне** запоминать,_ \- рассеянно поправил он, все еще разглядывая ее руку. - Почему именно так? - спросил он на общегале. - Почему не пользуетесь датпадом?

\- Я не люблю искать слова, - ответила она. - Это слишком долго.

\- И такой способ помогает вам запоминать? - снова он.

\- _Да, верно._

\- _Ясно,_ \- он поджал губы, и она размышляла, а не обидела ли его. - _Останутся отметины._

Мэрис пожала плечами.

_\- Ничего страшного._

Он долго изучал ее, затем закатал манжету левого рукава и обнажил перед ней запястье.

\- Прилагательные, - произнес он. - Пожалуйста.

Мэрис достала свой маленький набор кистей, пузырек с синтетическими чернилами. Она обогнула стол с противоположной стороны, нежно взяла его за руку и написала «благородный» вокруг его запястья. Далее последовали «наблюдательный» и «честный», и она завернула выше, освободив место для слов «обходительный» и «интуитивный». Она закусила губу, осмелившись взглянуть ему в глаза. Они светились и неподвижно взирали на нее.

\- Это все, на что хватило места.

Он посмотрел на слова и удовлетворенно кивнул.

 _-_ _Пойдемте,_ \- сказал он, поднимаясь и приглашая ее следовать за собой. - _Я найду вам холст побольше._

Она не удивилась, когда Траун отвел ее в свою каюту, полагается, что он собирался взять что-то из личной коллекции. Удивление наступило, когда она увидела, как он снял форменный китель, обнажая грудь.

\- Джедаи, - сказал он, присаживаясь на кровать. - _Расскажите мне о них. Напишите._

Мэрис положила руку ему на грудь, мягко оттолкнула назад, и он лег, горизонтальное положение. Она взобралась на матрас и встала на колени рядом с ним, продолжая с того места, где остановилась, - на чувствительной синей коже внутренней части локтя. **«** Джедаи - хранители мира», - написала она, левая рука прижалась к его голове, когда Мэрис опустила кисть в чернила. Его глаза не следили за руками, но были сфокусированы на ее лице, ее губе, которую она закусила, ее лбу, морщащемуся в концентрации. Ауребеш разлился по его ключице, буквы ласкали шеи, шеи, а затем заскользили вниз по груди. Она остановилась, чтобы снова смочить кисть, рассказ продолжился обратно вверх - к другой руке, пощекотал локоть, а закрутился вокруг предплечья, овившись вокруг пальцев. Траун поднял руку, забрал кисть, уложил Мэрис рядом с собой.

Он поднял край ее рубашки, начал с единого символа кожи на ее талии - «женщина» - а затем дополнил его прилагаемыми, щекоча сложными сериями переплетенных символов, расползлись по ее животу. Другой рукой он одновременно успокаивал ее - Мэрис не должна забывать, как дышать, пока он пишет. Траун снова обмакнул кисть и вернулся к существительному, от которого на этот раз ответвились выше прилоги времени, места, обстоятельств. Он шептал, пока писал, и она закрыла глаза, чувствовала слоги - то, как они скользили по ее коже. Прохлада чернил исчезла, когда они подсохли, и она спросила себя: почему он - мастер каллиграфии и ценитель искусства - не пытался создать что-то свое.

Когда она озвучила вопрос, он склонил голову и залюбовался начертанными линиями.

\- _Другие пальцы,_ \- ответил он. - _Я изучаю._

 _\- Вы объединяете,_ \- вторила она, а на общегале: - Синтезируете.

Он кивнул.

\- Но я не создаю.

 _\- Почему?_ \- спросила она и, взяв его руку, поднесла ее к своей щеке. _\- Вы умный. Вы знаете красоту._

Алые глаза всмотрелись в ее лицо, настолько пристально, что это вогнало Мэрис в краску.

_\- Нет воображения. Я вижу только то, что есть._

**********

Траун прав оказался насчет чернил. Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем узоры, наконец, начали исчезать, но из них никогда не исчезнут полностью.


End file.
